Red Riding Hood's Big Bad Wolf
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Adam and Natalie live in the world of Teen Wolf but they are just two teenagers who are scared of getting hurt by the supernatural and each other.


"Ayberk! Get in there to relive Stilinski!" Coach Finstock shouted to the brown haired young man sitting on the bleachers during gym class. The boy looked over to the coach to make sure he was positive that he was the one that was in deed being called in. Finstock gave an over dramatic nod to the boy.

Before he could make his way into the field to play a tug was felt on his jersey. His green eyes looked down to find brown eyes hidden behind thick lashes looking back up at him. Her brow was pushed together obviously worried.

"Don't play rough."

With a smile he shook his head. Her brown hair blew in the wind and he could smell the air around her. It was simply her and he couldn't help but feel himself but relax.

"You don't need to worry about me. I've got the pendent."

As he turned onto the field the coach mumbled his discounted over how long it took. But once on the field he took his spot on team. In one moment it was as if the world has stilled. He took a few heavy breaths that let him feel the oxygen enter his body and give his blood more energy. His muscles were flexed prepared for the heavy and sharp movements he was about to make.

When he looked up his mind hit a wall. The brown haired boys finish saw who was in front of him. Scott McCall. The star player of the team; also known as the worse hidden supernatural freak in the whole town. The boy was tan, dark, and otherwise handsome lacrosse player.

Adam knew about Scott the moment he had laid eyes on the boy. Adam was a purebred werewolf; while Scott had been bitten. He had done everything in his power to stay away from the supernatural trailblazer in front of him. The Hale's were connected to Scott and almost all of them were dead now.

When the body pushed against him he pushed back just as hard or so he thought but when he heard a whistle blow he knew other wise. The boy's groans could be heard from a few feet away. He had used too much strength and Scott hadn't been ready for such a blow. Not even a moment later Adam's shoulder was pushed forward as Scott's second hand man came running up.

Stiles wasn't really much of a physical threat seeing as he was human but he was a threat. He was too smart for his own good. He saw the small details and put events together that was almost just as dangerous as someone who could snap you in half.

"What the hell is your problem, man!?"

Stiles yelled at Adam as some of the team helped Scott up.

"Hey! It's not his fault your boy is such a weak ass pussy!"

Adam couldn't stop the smile that came to his face as the small girl he had been friends with since middle school came to his defense. Honestly he could have handled the satiation but he couldn't stop her. He didn't want to; he enjoyed knowing that the girl cared for him and would be there for him.

"What? You think this is funny?"

Isaac another bitten werewolf called out to Adam. Trying to get in his face but Natalie quickly stepped in front of him and attempted to move the werewolf. This did little because she was human but it didn't matter if she could take him or not. Adam could follow through on any threat she made.

"Stop it!"

Scott called out to both of the boys as he stood up. He was holding his side, obviously in pain. That would have been new for him. He was the big shot wolf with no one as his match on the team.

"Alright, break it up, ladies! McCall, Ayberk in my office now!"

The Coach called out to both the boys.

Natalie wanted for Adam to come out of the Coach's office. Stiles was there as well, wanting on his little puppy. Both of them were glaring at each other neither of them taking their eyes off the other. Stiles couldn't place it but he didn't trust the brown haired girl in front of him. Natalie for sure didn't trust Stiles; he was smart and could connect dot far to quickly and easily.

When the door opened both stood quickly. Adam and Scott both walked over to the two but that's where the four went there separate ways. Scott and Stiles left to go discuss what there next move was going to be.

"You idiot! I told you to not use your full strength."

Adam looked down, he was like a small puppy that had just been kicked and it made Natalie feel bad. She couldn't stand to see him upset; it broke her a little bit inside.

"So what did the Coach have to say?"

Natalie pulled on his jacket to show that she wasn't upset but that she really did want to know what was going on. This brought a big wolf smile onto the boys face.

"He is punishing me for hurting McCall by putting me on the Lacrosse team."

"Adam; you hate sports."

All he could do was shrug. It didn't matter if he hated the rules that went along with sports. When he played all he wanted to do was let his raw instinct direct him. Having to follow rule made things harder and he just felt tied down. Adam's family embraced the wolf half of themselves just as much as the human side. Unlike the Hales who believed themselves to just be part wolf; The Ayberk's felt that the wolf was the true form and the human was the mask.

Sadly the next part of their day wasn't McCall and Stilinski free. They still had English together; normally the two groups would have gone unnoticed to each other but that wasn't the case on this special day.

As soon as the two walked in five set of eyes were on them. Scott's pack didn't just contain of annoying males. It had two females. Lydia Martian; the armature Banshee and Allison Argent: The hunter. They all watch the two as they took there seats one in front of the other.

Class began all of the supernatural teens seemed to be more focused on trying to seem like they weren't focusing on each other. Ms. Blake surely would have been in shock if she knew one forth of her class could ripe her apart in less than a second.

"Natalie and Stiles."

All the supernatural Teens perked up.

"What?"

Ms. Blake stopped and looked at Stiles who had not been paying attention like the rest. She didn't know what he means whether he didn't understand because he hadn't been listening or he was objecting. But in reality it was both.

"The group project? Natalie and Stiles are going to be working together."

"What? No!"

Adam and shouted out before he could have stopped himself which brought some shock to the class. He was quite and often didn't talk. Even when he was called on, he would just shrug it off. It wasn't like he didn't know the answers just didn't want to speck in front of everyone.

"What Adam means is; he and I normally work together."

"Y-yeah! Same with Scott and me!"

Stiles comment quickly but that just made the small human female glare at the small human male. Stiles wasn't about to be out glared either. Everyone in the room could feel the hatred that the two felt towards one another.

"Well this is going to be a good chance for you all to grow then."

That was the end of that as Ms. Blake went on to read off who was going to be working with who. Adam had ended up with Allison. This pissed Natalie off even more. A hunter wasn't the ideal partner for a werewolf.

When class ended both Adam and Natalie went to the parking lot, careful to stay away from any of the McCall group. As the two friend made it to there cars another joined them. Lisa her short hair was easy to maintain, it was also as black as ink, her eyes were blue and skin was pale. She had never really cared much about what others thought of her, and it showed in the way she expressed herself.

"Hey, babe."

Lisa's arms wrapped around Adam's middle and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Adam smiled down at the raven below him. Natalie gripped her book bag slightly tighter as she watched the display of returned affection.

"Well I better get going."

"Natt you don't have to go."

Adam never could get the two most important girls in his life to mix. It was hard to imagine he would end up with someone who didn't get along with Natalie but it was playing out in front of him everyday.

"Yeah, we are just gonna go grab a bite. You should come."

Natalie put on a fake smile as she listened to Lisa's fake invitation. It wasn't that Lisa and Natalie didn't get along; before Lisa had even met Adam they had been on good terms but once Lisa and Adam started to go together Natalie just couldn't bring herself to like the other female.

"No, I have homework and stuff."

Natalie climbed into her white hummer; Adam had always laughed that such a small girl had such a large car. While she was pulling out she couldn't help but fell like she shouldn't have left the two of them alone. But Adam was a big boy and Natalie had protected him as much as she could.

Once home she switched into pj's and broke open the books it wasn't like she had to study but honestly there wasn't much else for her to do. Her mom worked and was often gone most of the day and would sleep as soon as she got home. It was amazing if she even knew where their daughter was most of the time. While her father had passed away some time ago.

It wasn't like it bothered Natalie she often would spend any free time with Adam. If he was busy with Lisa it gave her more time for her hobbies. The hobbies that she was about to start before a knock came to her door.

Natalie wasn't expecting Adam to be done with his girlfriend anytime soon, and the mail had already come. She before she answered the door she picked up a dagger and headed to the door trying to be quite as possible. Once at the door she peeked out the side window.

Stiles Stilinski.

Opening the door Natalie held the blade behind her, but as soon as she opened the door Stiles turned around from looking back at something or someone.

"Oh, h-hey! Natalie. Natalie my friend, my pal!"

It was obvious that Stiles was forcing himself to be friendly and he was very uncomfortable with it. When he leaned on the door frame trying to seem more relaxed it just did the opposite.

"So um how are you doing?

"Fine."

"That's um that's good. Um-"

"What do you want Stilinski?"

The glare Natalie held seemed to now make him nervous where previously it had made him angrier than anything else.

"I thought if you were home… alone… than we could get a early start on that project!"

"How did you even know I lived here?"

Stiles looked at her like she was crazy, that it was crazy that he wouldn't know where she lived.

"Small town, plus my dad is the sheriff."

That thought should have made Natalie trust Stiles more. But it didn't it made her think he could get away with a lot more than what most kids could. She had met the sheriff once when her father had passed away and she never got a negative feeling from him but that didn't mean she could trust him or his son.

"So… Are you alone? Can I come in?"

Glaring at him she moved to the side letting him step in; despite her better judgment.


End file.
